


Your Feelings Can’t Hide

by Maluminspace



Series: Pop That Pretty Question [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 03:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluminspace/pseuds/Maluminspace
Summary: And there they are again, those feelings and realisations that have been lurking just beneath the surface for months, years even. Michael isn’t sure he can ignore them for much longer. He gives a non-committal shrug in reply to Ashton, but he knows in his heart that Luke’sthe oneand he’s surprisingly sure that (against the overwhelming odds) Luke feels the same about him. It kind of feels inevitable that it’s only a matter of time before they start down the road that Ashton and Calum have already made their first major pitstop on. “I think adopting a bunch of kids is pretty far into our future for us, yet.” He replies finally.Ashton starts to screech something that sounds like, “but itispart of your plan!” In a triumphant tone but Michael merely rolls his eyes and announces his need to pee, before slipping out of the booth and heading towards the bathroom.OrMichael might get a little too carried away with his emotions when he's tipsy.





	Your Feelings Can’t Hide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mukewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukewriter/gifts).



> Yes I have finally finished the Muke part of this series! 
> 
> Thank you to Katy for helping me work out the storyline for this <3
> 
> Title taken from 'Emotion' by Lovely the band.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it...

“More shots?” Calum asks loudly over the music, his dark brown eyes already a little glazed over from the tequila and beer he’d already downed throughout the evening so far.

Michael faintly thinks that Calum’s suggestion is a bad idea because all four of them are already well on the way to becoming completely wasted. He’s not a party popper though and the delighted “Yeah, shots!” From his adorable boyfriend, was enough to silence his tiny voice of reason. Besides, it's nice to see Luke letting loose and relaxing. The younger man had been working hard lately and the stress was starting to take it’s toll. Michael could see it in the form of dark circles under Luke’s eyes and the new frown lines that had started to crease his brow. He refuses to dwell on any of that tonight though. It’s Friday night, the start of a lovely weekend that Michael plans to use to spoil Luke rotten and do everything he can to de-stress his favourite man in the whole world.

“Here babe.” Ashton grins, pulling Michael’s attention back to the table. The oldest friend hands his husband a credit card, “get a couple for each of us and another round of beers while you’re there.”

Calum kisses Ashton’s cheek and whispers something Michael can’t hear. Whatever it is, it brings a cheeky smile to Ashton’s face and a slight blush to his cheeks.

Michael finds himself tangled in a couple of long arms as a tipsy kiss is pressed to the corner of his mouth. “Be right back!” Luke beams before sliding out of the booth to follow Calum over to the crowded bar.

Once the two youngest men have been swallowed from sight by the writhing mass of bodies on the dance floor, Michael turns back to Ashton, running his fingers through his pink hair to push it away from his face. “Have you come into some money or something?” He asks, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

Ashton shrugs, fiddling with the lip of his empty beer bottle. The older man was usually well known his vast collection of rings, his left hand used to be decorated with many black and silver bands of various shapes and sizes. Since marrying Calum though, he wears just one simple gold band on that hand, not wanting anyone he meets to be in in any doubt that he’s happily married. Michael thinks it's a touching sentiment and it stirs up some feelings in him that have been creeping closer the surface of his consciousness a lot lately.

“We’re just trying to enjoy this while we can.” Ashton explains, gesturing vaguely to the club around them. “Soon we’re not gonna have this sort of disposable income and spare time.” His hazel eyes sparkle with an emotion that Michael can't quite place, as he looks over towards the bar where Calum and Luke are still queuing. Michael notices that Ashton is still wearing a few of his absolute favourite rings on his right hand, unable it seems, to completely give up his old habits so quickly.

Michael’s brain is fuzzed by the alcohol and the loud music, he doesn’t immediately understand what Ashton means and his confusion must show on his face because Ashton chuckles. “We’re going to an initial adoption meeting in a couple of weeks, Mike.” The older man’s unable entirely suppress an excited grin as he makes his announcement.

“Fuck!” Michael exclaims giddily. “You and Calum are gonna have kids!” He reaches across the table to hug his friend, knocking over a couple of empty beer bottles in the process.

Ashton giggles as he returns the hug. “Don’t shout about it just yet though.” He adds. “We haven’t told many people and we want to wait until we know more about it and see if it’s definitely the right option for us, before we do.”

Michael gives an understanding nod. “I’m sorry...” he smiles, tipsily placing a finger to his lips. “I can tell Luke though, right?”

The colour in Ashton’s cheeks deepens slightly and something akin to guilt shadows his handsome face. “I kind of already told him earlier tonight.” He confesses. “It just slipped out when we were paying for dinner in the pub...”

If he wasn’t so incredibly happy for his best friends, Michael might feel a little betrayed that one of them had told Luke their huge news before him, but the alcohol numbs that slight ache and he doesn’t want to dwell on it. “Well I’m really glad for you, man.” He grins. “I’m gonna punish Luke for keeping that from me though!”

Ashton chuckles, his face and body relaxing again. “Hey, what you two get up to in your own time is none of my business!” He makes a fake disgusted face but his fondness shines through way too clearly for it to be taken seriously. After a moment’s silence Ashton fixes Michael with a seemingly significant look. “So you two have been living together for a while now, huh?” He asks, nodding his head in the direction that Luke and Calum has headed off in a few moments ago. “Are you planning on making any big announcements of your own soon?”

And there they are again, those feelings and realisations that have been lurking just beneath the surface for months, years even. Michael isn’t sure he can ignore them for much longer. He gives a non-committal shrug in reply to Ashton, but he knows in his heart that Luke’s _the one_ and he’s surprisingly sure that (against the overwhelming odds) Luke feels the same about him. It kind of feels inevitable that it’s only a matter of time before they start down the road that Ashton and Calum have already made their first major pitstop on. “I think adopting a bunch of kids is pretty far into our future for us, yet.” He replies finally. 

Ashton starts to screech something that sounds like, “but it _is_ part of your plan!” In a triumphant tone but Michael merely rolls his eyes and announces his need to pee, before slipping out of the booth and heading towards the bathroom.

***

Almost two hours pass in a blur of shots, laughter and dancing and Michael’s pleased to see that Luke’s returned to his party animal default. The blonde has been dancing and drinking like he doesn’t have a care in the world. Michael watches his boyfriend fondly from the edge of the dancefloor, as the younger man dances with Ashton to a song that he and Calum feel is far too cheesy, even for them.

“I’m going for a smoke!” Calum announces, pointing towards the outdoor patio at the rear of the club.

Despite not having smoked since he was a rebellious teenager, Michael feels like a little air wouldn’t go amiss right now. “I’ll join you!” He replies. "Let me just tell Luke where we're going." He jogs over to his boyfriend, closely followed by Calum. Once they reach their dancing dorks, Michael plants a kiss to Luke’s unruly blonde curls and mumbles that he'll be outside with Calum and that Luke and his dancing buddy should join them outside when this ridiculous song is finished.

Luke giggles in response and waves him off. “Music snobs!” He yells, moving his lanky body in the most awkward dance moves Michael’s ever witnessed. 

“I’d rather be a music snob than a dork, like you two.” Calum laughs, pulling Michael’s arm gently before leading him through the crowd to the outdoor smoking area. 

As soon as they step outside, the cool air makes Michael’s head spin slightly. He flops onto one of the benches next to Calum as the darker man lights up a cigarette. The sit in silence for a little while, enjoying the cool breeze on their clammy skin after being inside a sweaty club for so long. After a few moments Michael's head feels clearer and judging by Calum's facial expression, his friend is feeling the same benefits of the fresh air.

“So Ash said he’d told you about the adoption meeting.” Calum says, exhaling a plume of smoke.

“Yeah!” Michael grins, slapping his friend’s arm excitedly. “He told Luke first but I’m not bitter.” He jokingly makes an angry face and Calum splutters out a laugh. “Seriously though, I’m so happy for you both.” The older man continues. “You’ll make amazing parents.”

Calum’s expression becomes all too fond as he ruffles Michael’s hair. “Thanks buddy.” He grins. “Shame that the only cool uncle they’ll have is Harry.” The younger man snickers, without missing a beat.

“Ashton’s brother?!” Michael huffs indignantly. “I’m willing to fight him for that status.” He declares. “Luke too, if I have to!”

Nudging Michael’s arm playfully, Calum laughs. “I’m sure they’ll love all three of you equally.” His expression turns a little more thoughtful as he adds, “we have to actually be approved first, anyway...” His dark eyes look thoughtful and a little sad as he drops his gaze.

Michael opts to lighten the mood by nudging his friend back and pointing at the cigarette between his fingers. “As soon as you give up _those_ ,there’s no way they’d wouldn’t accept you!”

"I'm working on it." Calum smiles thankfully as he rather ironically takes another drag of his cigarette. “From what I’ve heard, you and Luke aren’t that far behind us on the whole ‘domestic bliss’ front.”

The pink haired man can feel his cheeks heating up, despite the chill in the air. “I hope not.” Michael shrugs. “I really want us to have what you and Ash have.” He adds quietly.

“A crippling mortgage and five dogs?” Calum retorts, exhaling another cloud of smoke.

Michael coughs, waving the smoke away from his face before replying. “I meant a happy marriage!” He smiles as he fixes his gaze on one of the holes in Calum’s stylishly ripped skinny jeans as he continues. “You guys are the happiest couple I know, and I just want that with Luke, y’know. The security and commitment, even the mortgage on a house that’s too big and the excessive amount of pets too, if Luke wants them, maybe even a baby or two as well, one day.” He lets out a tiny laugh. “We’re already halfway there with the fancy apartment and Petunia! That dog's as much work as least two of your little pups and as much of a handful as a human child at times!”

Calum takes a final drag of his cigarette before stubbing it out and fixing Michael with a smirk. “Wow.” He exclaims. “Mr ‘I’m a free spirit, I never want to get tied down’ is actually talking about marriage and kids!” Despite his joking tone, there is a softness in his eyes which betrays just how much it means to him that his best friends are happy together.

“What can I say?” The older man asks, ignoring the threat of tears stinging his eyes. Michael’s well aware that he’s always such a sap when he’s been drinking. “I’m in love with Luke and I want him in my life forever, Cal.”

Calum squeezes his friend’s arm gently. “I’ve got a feeling he’s not going anywhere.” He smiles.

“You’re damn right, I’m not.” A very familiar and welcome voice chides as a blonde blur drops onto Michael’s lap. “So hands off my man, Irwin! Your better half is waiting for on the dance floor.” Luke giggles, curling into Michael like a clingy, oversized puppy. “He’s requested that sappy song he always serenades you with!”

Calum rolls his eyes as he ruffles Luke’s hair and pushes himself to his feet. “Sometimes I’m not sure who’s grosser...” he chuckles. “You two, or _my husband_.” He puts such a fond and gentle inflection on the last two words that it inadvertently makes Michael’s heart ache with an overpowering need to be able to utter them.

As Calum disappears back into the club, Michael tightens his hold around his boyfriend, smiling up at him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Luke asks, his cheeks colouring slightly. 

Michael responds only by brushing a stray strand of blonde curls behind Luke’s ear before placing a soft kiss to his lips. The younger man tastes of alcohol and something unidentifiable but just purely _Luke_. Michael can’t get enough of it and the kiss becomes much deeper and more heated than he originally intended it to be. “We should save it for when we get home.” Luke gasps into his mouth, before finally breaking the kiss and resting their foreheads together, his fingers still gripping Michael's hair tightly.

Nodding Michael wraps his arms around tighter around his boyfriend. “Sorry, babe.” He mumbles. “I just love you so much, I just want the whole world to know it.”

Luke giggles again, pressing a kiss to Michael’s nose. “You’re always extra sappy when you’re tipsy!” 

Michael pulls back a little to meet Luke’s pretty blue eyes. “I tell you I love all the time!” He pouts.

“I know.” Luke replies softly, “I love you too, Clifford!” He grins. “Can we go and dance again now?”

In the dim glow of the patio lights and street lamps beyond the tall wall they’re sitting against, Luke looks kind of angelic. Despite his height and broad shoulders, he looks soft and sweet. Those feelings that have been bubbling up inside of Michael all night, finally threaten to boil over. As he strokes Luke’s slightly clammy cheek with the pad of his thumb three words escape him in a single soft breath. “Let’s get married.”

Only when Luke’s eyes widen is shock does Michael realise what he’s done. He's just made the shittiest proposal in history in the smoking area of a cheap club. What the fuck had been thinking? 

“Are you serious?” Luke gasps, his fingers untangling themselves from Michael’s pink locks.

A part of Michael is screaming at him to backtrack. To say that he’s drunk and he’s sorry, but a stronger voice in his head yells that it shouldn’t matter where, when or how he proposes. If Luke doesn’t want this as much as he does then they have a big problem on their hands. “I didn’t plan to do it like this but I want to marry you, Lukey.” He replies, his hands dropping to rest on Luke’s shoulders. 

There’s a moment of silence that feels much too tense and uncomfortable. Luke’s expression is unreadable as he silently stands up. “Wait here.” He mutters quietly before running back into the club.

Michael’s heart beats wildly in his chest, panic rising in him like a tsunami wave. He just asked Luke to marry him and he fucking literally ran off. He briefly contemplates leaving, not wanting to face whatever heartbreaking ‘I thought we were just casual’ or ‘I just can’t marry you’ speech that Luke is probably rehearsing in the bathroom right now.

His anxiety about the whole situation is reaching it’s peak a minute or so later when the club door opens again. Michael’s about to leap to his feet and begin begging for Luke's forgiveness, but a giggling couple stumble out into the darkness, not his boyfriend. They don’t pay Michael any attention at all, opting to head for the furthest and darkest corner of the smoking area, presumably to make out. They’re closely followed onto the patio by a large group of friends. A couple of the strangers give Michael a confused glance as they walk past him to crowd around a vacant bench a few steps away.

Another long minute passes. Michael tries to tune out the sounds of the giggling couple, the tipsy chatter of the group of friends and the muffled music from inside as he stares anxiously at the heavy door that leads back into the club. 

By the time Luke finally appears, Michael’s on the brink of tears, having spent the last few minutes, worrying that he’d just fucked everything up beyond repair. As the blonde pushes open the door, Michael leaps to his feet and takes a step forward before freezing as Ashton and Calum appear behind Luke. Michael’s utterly confused. Why would his boyfriend bring their best friends out witness what’s possibly going to be the biggest argument they’ve ever had.

Before Michael can ask the question though, Luke is striding towards him, his expression still unreadable until he bursts into a beaming smile as he throws his arms around Michael’s shoulders. “If you think I’m letting you propose without a ring and an audience, you have another thing coming, Clifford.” He whispers, placing a kiss to Michael’s cheek and backing up a little before slipping something small, metallic and cold into one of the older boy’s hands. “I borrowed this from Ashton, we can search for my real one tomorrow, but this will do for now!” He places a kiss to Michael’s lips before muttering, “make sure you keep it clean though, I’m getting Cal to film it so I can show my mum!”

Still shocked, Michael’s barely aware that Calum’s already holding up Luke’s phone as though he’s recording the moment. Ashton claps a hand on his shoulder and whispers “this is the part where you get down on one knee, mate.” 

Michael’s mind is slightly confused and overwhelmed but his body just seems to do what it’s meant to do in this situation. He drops to one knee on the cold pavement, holding Luke’s gaze the entire time. Luckily the alcohol he’d been drinking all night and the relief that Luke wasn’t leaving him seems to have numbed whatever nerves he should be feeling. 

Reaching for Luke’s hand, words seem to spill from his mouth of their own accord, almost as though he’d been practicing them on some subconscious level for years. “I love you so much Luke Hemmings. You’ve made my life a million times brighter than it was before I met you. You give me that warm, fuzzy feeling whenever I’m with you. You’re my soulmate, my angel and my home.” 

Luke’s eyes are full of love and happy tears, his hand trembles a little in Michael’s hold. He reaches out to stroke Michael’s face gently with the tips of his fingers as he listens silently. 

Michael’s vaguely aware of excited chatter surrounding them but focuses on nothing except Luke’s beautiful, soft face.

“I want to see you in a stupidly expensive suit, in an overpriced and fancily decorated hall, surrounded by everyone we love. I want to show them all that I’m yours and always will be. I want to dance to cheesy music while Calum and Ashton cry into their champagne glasses and their kids slide around on the floor on their knees.” He feels the sting of tears in his own eyes as he holds up the ring. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Luke.” His voice breaks on his boyfriend’s name as a tear slips down his stubbled cheek. “Will you marry me?”

A tiny squeaky “yes” escapes Luke as he nods so enthusiastically that he almost loses his balance. Michael slips the borrowed ring onto Luke’s forth finger on his left hand. The thick silver band is a little big but it’s a perfect ‘place holder’ for the real engagement ring that Michael plans to buy as soon as possible. As soon as the band is in place Michael moves to begin standing up but before he can, he finds himself wrapped in a pair of strong arms as wet kisses pepper his face and blonde curls fill his vision. “I love you, Mike.” Luke whispers, his voice thick with emotion. 

Whoops, cheers and applause from the little crowd around them finally reach Michael’s ears as he relaxes. He pulls back a little to look Luke in the eye again. “I love you too, Lukey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think of this. Comments and kudos mean a lot!
> 
> The final part has been planned and it's Christmassy so I'm hoping to post it in December sometime.


End file.
